1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous spray overcap assembly of the type primarily used in conjunction with an aerosol dispenser. More particularly, this invention comprises a cup-shaped continuous spray overcap assembly with a valve actuation means disposed in the base of the cup. When the overcap is inverted and remounted onto the aerosol dispenser, the valve assembly is actuated to continuously dispense the product of the aerosol dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exist many different types of aerosol dispensers with various types of valve assemblies. Some assemblies are of the continuous and are primarily designed to remain in an "On" position once dispensing type actuated. Typically, room deodorants and insecticides use such valve assemblies.
One prior art continuous spray assembly consists of an extra-long, closed end valve stem. The body of the stem has scored or crimped indentations. To actuate the valve, the stem is bent back and forth at the indentation until the stem breaks off to allow all of the product and propellant to escape. The major disadvantage of this type of continuous spray assembly is the inability to terminate spraying once the stem has been broken off. This disadvantage can be particularly hazardous if the stem is accidentally broken off during shipment or storage. Another disadvantage is the inability to create a desired spray pattern by the severed stem.
Another type of continuous spray button assembly consists of a clip which, after actuation of a tilt valve, holds the stem in a tilted position. The clip is placed over the button and clips onto a rim of the aerosol dispenser. A hole within the clip allows the product and propellant to be dispensed through the terminal orifice of the button. Unfortunately however, the clip cannot be easily dislodged from the rim. A further disadvantage of this continuous spray button assembly is a two-piece structure. The clip is usually loosely contained within an overcap of the aerosol dispenser. It is therefore possible that the clip will be lost, especially when displayed and subjected to customer handling.
Another type of continuous spray assembly consists of a button mounted upon a tilt valve type assembly. The stem of the assembly has an integral protruding arm. The protruding arm has a hooked portion at the outer end. As the button is tilted to the "On" position, the hook portion engages a rim of the aerosol dispenser. An upstanding tab is integrally molded onto the protruding arm. When the tab is pressed, the tab unhooks the hook portion of the protruding arm, thereby releasing the button. The button then returns to the normal vertical "Off" position. It should be evident that this structure is complicated and expensive and has similar problems as the previously described continuous spray button assemblies.
Another type of continuous spray assembly is an actuation cap shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,573. The actuation cap comprises a cylindrical sidewall with a transverse wall extending therebetween. The transverse wall has a conical protuberance with the vertical axis thereof being offset from the vertical axis of the valve stem. The actuation cap is inverted and is seated on the rim of the mounting cup. This causes the protuberance to actuate the valve stem by tilting the valve stem into an "On" position. The product and propellant are then dispensed through an opening in the apex of the protuberance. The major disadvantage of this type of continuous spray assembly is the configuration of the protuberance. The valve stem does not fit into the protuberance, but rather is only tilted by the protuberance. This lack of fit occasionally causes the product and propellant to impinge onto the interior of the protuberance and hence cause leakage around the valve stem. Furthermore, the product builds up in the opening and under the transverse wall. This is most undesirable since the buildup will interfere with proper issuance of the product. Furthermore, clogging may occur which renders the aerosol dispenser inoperable. Another major disadvantage is the inability to easily incorporate various swirl chambers, expansion chambers and terminal orifices within the structure.
Therefore, in order to overcome the inherent and particular inadequacies of the prior art, it is an object of this invention to provide a continuous spray overcap assembly which may be easily actuated and deactuated.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means to prevent leakage of the product before the product issues from the terminal orifice.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a structure which may utilize various swirl chambers, expansion chambers, inserts and terminal orifices easily incorporated therein to achieve the desired spray pattern.
A further object of this invention is to provide a structure which may be used with a large variety of existing aerosol dispensers.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a structure which is easy to manufacture.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.